Book 1:Summer Time Fun
by funni neko
Summary: Draco and Harry have been secretly dating for a year now. Sirius charges have been dropped allowing Harry to go home with him for the summer where both Draco and Harry tell there parents about each other and there summer begins. Warnings: Lemons, Yaoi. Sequel Book 2: School Troubles is out!
1. Prologue

**Book 1: Summer Time Fun**

**Prologue  
><strong>

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my house this summer, Harry?" Draco asked, sitting on the Gryffindor's bed as he shook his head. "I would love to Dray, but I can finally spend time with Sirius after what happened this year with him almost being killed." Harry replied, looking over at his boyfriend to find him pouting on his bed. He let out a small giggle.

"Stop pouting Draco, we will see each other during vacation so don't worry." Harry said as he finished putting all his close up inside of his trunk.

"I know." Draco commented, still pouting, until Harry pulled him into a light kiss. "Sorry, Draco you have to go before the others find you're here." said Harry, looking up at his boyfriend who looked disappointed. "Fine, I'll go in sec." Draco replied, leaning to peck Harry on the lips before leaving the room under the Invisibility Cloak. "Bye Draco," Harry uttered before his boyfriend went under the cloak.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Ron asked., coming into the room looking at his best friend. "Yeah, just give me a second." Harry replied, casting a shrinking spell on his luggage and putting the now small trunk into his pocket. He and Ron walked towards the common room and out the door they went, Ron not noticing that Draco was following behind them until they entered the corridor.

**Change Scene**

**Train Carrier (Thing)**

"Have you guys notice how weird Harry been acting lately?" Hermione asked, looking around at the small group of friends in the area. "No, not really," Neville replied, fiddling his thumbs quietly." I haven't noticed anything," said Luna, looking at Hermione knowingly as she knew what was going on with Harry.

"I haven't noticed anything either Hermione. Do you think something is wrong with Harry?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, yet but I get the feeling that he's not telling us something," Hermione commented, looking out the window.

"Well I think Harry is fine. When he is ready to talk to us, he will." Ron said. Everyone looked to Ron and sighed. Ron did have a point, but Harry always hid things from him when he was upset or if anything happened to him. They stayed quiet until Harry walked back into the room, slightly dazed. "Harry, are you alright? Did the silver dragon see you today?" Luna asked. Harry looked over at her and smiled at their code meaning Draco.

"Yes, I indeed just encountered him several times today, but the slimy viper interrupted us," Harry replied. The other four occupants looked at the two confused. "You know Harry, the slimy viper is closer to the silver dragon than the gray dragon clan, "Luna said talking about Severus then the Malfoy family. "You're right, but the slimy viper just pushes the wrong buttons sometimes." Harry murmured under his breathe. As their conversation came to an end, the others started talking as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy. <strong>**I got a new Beta for this story so hopefully it making it easier for to understand me, as well as follow where the story is going.  
><strong>

**Love You BETA: theoddpoetgirl  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Family Reassures

**Book 1: Summer Time Fun**

**Ch.1:Family Reassures  
><strong>

"Draco, it is time for us to go," Pansy said, pulling on Slytherin prince's clothes. Snapping out of his daze, he turned to Pansy and nodded his head. He followed Pansy on board the train and Pansy entered the compartment where Blaise and Theo were waiting for them. Draco sat down next to Blaise and stared out the window. Blaise sighed before looking over to his best friend who was daydreaming. That was very un- Draco like to do so.

"Are you going to be like this the entire way home?" Blaise asked. Draco paid him no mind and just continued to stare blankly out the window. "I think he's going through Harry withdraw symptom," Pansy commented jokingly, causing everyone to laugh except Draco, who was still in the daze. "Yeah, Blaise, will you go fetch Harry or we going to have to endure his pity party for the rest of the way home?" Theo asked. Blaise nodded his and got up to go find Harry.

"His puppy dog pout is so cute," Pansy mention. "Malfoy's aren't cute. They are handsome, but not cute." Draco uttered, startling Pansy and Theo. Then there was an awkward silence before they erupted into a fit of laughter. "Even when in a daze, Malfoy's can tell when there being called cute. That is just amazing," Theo said jokingly as Pansy and he started laughing once more.

**Change Scene**

**Near Harry's Train Compartment**

"Harry, where are you?" Blaise yelled. As he walked throughout the train, many passengers poked there head out their compartment to see Blaise shouting for Harry.

**Inside Harry's Compartment**

"HARRY!" A voice screamed from outside in the hallway. Harry walked over to the door and opened the door. "What is it-" Harry got out before he was glared at by Blaise, who was standing right in front of him, causing him to fall to the ground. "Harry, there you are mate, I was looking all over for you. I need your help," Blaise told him, grabbing a hold of Harry's hand and pulling him back towards where Draco was.

"Hey, where are you taking him death eater?" Ron asked as he took hold of Harry's other hand.

"I need his help with something, and he is the only one on this bloody train that knows how, now let go," Blaise stated, slapping Ron's hand away from Harry and running off with Harry following after him ."I'll be back, don't worry," Harry said to his friends before following after Blaise.

Once they neared the train compartment where Draco was, Blaise slowed down and calmed his breathing before opening the door for Harry. Once they were both inside Blaise walked over with Harry and told Harry to sit next to a dazed Draco. "Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked softly, causing Draco to snap out of his daze. He turned to look at Harry with shock. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Draco asked shocked.

"We couldn't stand you sulking, so I went to go fetch Harry," Blaise commented. Draco nodded his head and turned back to Harry. Harry smiled at him softly and Draco grabbed hold of him, pulling Harry into his lap and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry Dray, I can't stay for very long or else Hermione and the others will start looking for me," Harry said. Draco pouted a little before he cuddled closer to the raven haired boy who was still sitting on his lap.

After every Slytherin in the compartment had to help pull him off, Harry left.

**End of Flashback scene**

**Change Scene**

**London Train Station**

"When is that blasted train going to get here?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed and looked over at Sirius who was pacing around. "Calm down, Sirius the train will arrive at any minute," Remus stated. Sirius nodded his head as he stopped his pacing and sat down next to Remus. That is when one Lucius Malfoy stepped into the platform. "Well, this is odd. He _never _comes here," Arthur commented approaching Sirius and Remus. "Hello Arthur, what did you say about Lucius?" Remus asked.

"Well, Lucius or Narcissa never come to pick Draco up from the train and he never rides it either so that means something big is going to happen." Arthur said, as it came into view. Everyone started to move towards the train. Once the train came to a complete stop, all the student started to come out of the train. "Harry!" Sirius called as he spotted his godson come out of the train.

Not long after, Draco came out of the train. "Draco, let's go," Lucius told his son. This caused everyone to fall silent as Draco smiled to his friends before he followed his father out of the train common. "You ready to go, Pronglet?" Sirius asked while ruffling Harry's hair. "Yeah. Let's go," Harry claimed as he followed Sirius and Remus out of the train station. "Let's go then." Remus commented, pulling out his wand, casting a transporting spell on the three of them, and away they went.

**Change Scene With Draco**

"Draco, sweetie, come with me please," Narcissa said to her son who was in the kitchen getting a snack. They walked together into the living room. "Draco, who is the one you're talking about in your letter?" Lucius asked his son, gesturing to the letter in his hand that he got three days ago. "Father, it is Harry Potter," Draco said with a calm, blank tone and face. "Dragon, we will accept any decision you have," Narcissa, stated smiling at her son.

Draco looked at his parent in shock. "I thought you guys wanted me to marry Parkinson," Draco commented. "No, her father suggested we do that, but we were always against it," Lucius stated, shocking his son further. "Good, cause she likes Blaise," Draco stated firmly. "So when can I meet this Harry dear?" Narcissa asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy. <strong>**I got a new Beta for this story so hopefully it making it easier for to understand me, as well as follow where the story is going.  
><strong>

**Love You BETA: theoddpoetgirl  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2:A Awkard Malfoy Visit

**Book 1: Summer Time Fun**

**Ch.2:An Awkward Malfoy Visit  
><strong>

"Well, here we are," Remus commented as he, Sirius and Harry stood in the middle of a forest clearing where cabin stood in the center. "Come on, Harry," Sirius called, as he and Remus were already in front of the house. "Coming," Harry said walking swiftly over to his godfathers. "Go in first, Harry," Remus said, holding the door open so he could get inside. Once inside, Harry scanned the House and saw a fireplace, a couch, and a single chair in the living room.

"This place is great," Harry commented, smiling at the two older men. "You haven't seen anything yet. Moony, you wanna go show Harry his room with me?" Sirius asked, looking over to Remus who shook his head no and headed into the kitchen. "Oh well, come on Harry," Sirius said, climbing up the stairs with Harry following after him. Sirius pointed to the room at the end of the hall where Harry's name was engraved on the door.

Harry hesitantly opened the door. Once he was inside, all he could was stand there and stare. He was looking at all the quidditch supplies, posters, and books of all sorts, but one thing in particular that caught his eye was the album that sat on the dresser. Walking over there and opening the album, he gasped when he saw a picture of his parents with himself in his mother's arms. He flipped through the album finding numerous pictures of Sirius, Remus and his parents during their school years, as well as a couple of pictures of Slytherins and what pranks they played on them.

"It was Remus's idea to give you that to you. Did you like it?" Sirius asked, leaning against the door looking at Harry who stared at the album in awe. "Yeah, I love it," Harry said in awe, giving Sirius a hug before going downstairs to say thank you to Remus. Once downstairs, Remus came out of the kitchen with a teapot and three cups floating after him. "I think you loved your welcome home present," Remus commented, smirking when he saw Harry's face brighten instantly.

"Yeah thanks so much Remus," Harry stated, hugging Remus like he did Sirius "Well, sit down, dinner will be done in a minute, so we'll just have to settle for tea for now," Remus commented. Harry nodded his head as he sat in the single chair as Sirius and Remus sat on the couch.

**Time Skip**

**Dinner time**

"Well come on, Harry before Remy gets impatient," Sirius said. Once inside the kitchen Harry, smiled when he saw Dobby. "Hello Master Harry Potter," Dobby commented. "It just Harry, Dobby," Harry stated. "I'm sorry Master Harry, bad Dobby!" Dobby cried before he began abusing himself by hitting his head against the counter. "Stop Dobby!" Harry commanded, Stopping the elf from causing anymore harm to himself.

"You can go, Dobby," Harry said, sighing at the elf's antics. With the snap of his fingers, Dobby was gone. Once that was over, they all sat down and began to ask Harry about what happened this year of school. "So Harry, has anyone caught your eye yet?" Sirius asked slyly. Harry started to have a coughing fit.  
>Once he calmed down, he stared over at Padfoot. "What are you talking about Sirius?" Harry coolly questioned, but Sirius saw through this.<p>

"Are you sure no little redhead girls have caught you eye?" Sirius asked. Remus turned to glare at Padfoot, but he ignored the warning that was sent his way. "No, I don't like Ginny," Harry stated firmly. "What about any guys?" Sirius asked next. Harry looked at Sirius completely flustered as he was not expecting him to find out so soon. Sirius smirked once he saw this reaction while Remus just shook his head and sighed.

"So who is he?" Remus asked. Harry looked down at his lap and mumbled something even Remus's werewolf hearing couldn't even pick up. "Sorry, what was that?" Sirius asked once again. Harry took a deep breath and looked up at his godfathers. "It's Draco Malfoy," Harry murmured. There was an awkward silence amongst the table. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting that one. Just make sure he treats you right, Harry," Sirius laughed causing Remus and Harry to smile.

Thats when Harry looked down at the necklace and saw it glowing. Harry got up and walked over to the fireplace. "Draco, is something wrong?" Harry asked as Remus and Sirius walked over there as well. "It's not really a problem unless you think it is and well my parents want to talk to you straight away," Draco stated. Harry stared at the fire in shock. "Do you want me to come over right now?" Harry asked. "No, my parents want to actually talk to your guardians really," Draco commented.

Harry looked over to his godparents uneasily. "They can come over now. They can join us for dinner, Harry," Remus stated. Harry looked up at him and smiled. "You heard that Draco?" Harry asked. "Yeah, but can you tell my uncle that Snape is coming as well and tell him to act civil and I will do the same." Draco said. "OK." Harry replied, while Sirius started throwing a tantrum. "The address is the Marauders Palace," Remus informed the young Malfoy before going to calm down his lover.

Not more than a second later, Draco, his parents, and Snape came out of the floo. "Harry." Draco uttered, walking over to Harry and giving him a quick hug. "Hey Dray." Harry replied while hugging him back. "Where are Sirius and Remus, Harry?" Nacrissa asked. "Well…Um... you see," Harry tried to explain. "No way! I'm not going down there! You can't make eat beside that slimy snake!" They heard Sirius yell. "I don't give a damn, you are going down there and spending time with your godson and his boyfriend's family now, Sirius or else," they heard next which sounded like Remus.

"Let go of my hair, Remus!" Sirius yelled. "Go down stairs, or else I will chop it all off and you will be left bald." Remus said. "Fine!" Sirius screamed as they came down the stairs. They all looked at a pouting Sirius and a smiling Remus. "Let's go to dinner, shall we?" Remus stated, acting like nothing happened. Everyone sat down and began to eat. "So, Remus how have you been?" Nacrissa asked.

"I've been doing well actually. I've manage to get the Department of Magic to open a school for forcibly changed werewolves to attend," Remus commented. Narcissa nodded her head. "Is there any reason you choose to open this building?" Lucius asked. "Many forcibly changed werewolves are often scared of coming to get registered at Ministry of Magic, but with the building and the animagus that are willing to help us, alongside the wolvesbane potion should keep werewolves from turning and killing more people." Remus stated.

"Wait, what does the animagus shifter have to do with this?" Severus asked, interested. "Well, in our fifth year; James, Peter and I were able to shift into our animagus forms and we were able to stay with Remus on the night of the full moon without getting anyone hurt," Sirius stated proudly. The four Slytherins looked at Sirius in shock. "So you're telling us that you're an animagus?" Draco asked. Sirius smiled and got up from his chair and shifted into a big black dog that stared up at them before shifting back.

"So that's how you escaped Azkaban." Lucuis stated as Sirius shivered at the thought of that horrible place. Once dinner was over, The Malfoy family and Severus went back home. "Well, that was an awkward visit from my family," Sirius commented. Remus and Harry busted out laughing before they retired for the night themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy. <strong>**I got a new Beta for this story so hopefully it making it easier for to understand me, as well as follow where the story is going.  
><strong>

**Love You BETA: theoddpoetgirl  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3:Visiting Malfoy Manor

****Summary:****Draco and Harry have been dating since there third year now it is there Sixith Year when Sirius has finally gotten custody of Harry and he is about to move in with him and warning

**Recap:** Harry gets homecoming gift. Draco and his family Join them for dinner.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: <span>Summer Time Fun<span>**  
><strong>Ch.3: <span>Visiting Malfoy Manor<span>**

"Remus, is it ok that I can go to Draco's House?" Harry asked. Coming into the kitchen where Remus was preparing some tea. "It fine by me but don't forget your Friends are coming over at six." Remus said. Harry nodded his head and rushed out of the room. "Remus, I heard that Harry he is going over to the Malfoy manor do you now what this means." Sirius said. Coming into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist and kissed his neck.

"Sirius, Stop Harry is still here." Remus said. Pushing away his lover causing him to pout. "Fine."Sirius said before leaving the room. There was knock on the door. "I got it." Sirius said opening the door to find Draco standing their. "Hello Sirius, Is Harry here?" Draco asked. "Yeah come inside he should be down at any moment." Sirius said. Letting Draco inside to wait for Harry. Not soon after Harry came down stair wearing a simple back shirt and a pair of pants.

"Draco."Harry said excitedly. Rushing to kiss his boyfriend. But broke away when the heard a cough to find Sirius standing there. Harry felt his body Flame red. "Sorry Sirius." Harry mumbled out hiding his face in embarrassment. "It ok." Sirius said. Letting out a heavy chuckle. "Well we will be leaving, bye Sirius, Remus." Harry said. Before he and Draco went to the floo. "Bye Harry, Draco." Sirius said giving them a small wave.

**Change Scene**  
><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>

"Skippy." Draco called. Once he and Harry were out of the Floo. A puff of smoke an House elf appeared. "Yes, Young Master?" Skippy asked. "Where is my parents, and my godfather?" Draco asked. Skippy looked up at Draco and smiled. " In the foyer young master." Skippy said. Draco nodded his head and with another puff of smoke Skippy was gone. "Well lets go greet my parents and we will go upstairs to my room." Draco said.

Harry nodded his head and followed after his boyfriend. Once they came into the foyer. Nacrissa gave Draco and Harry a hug causing him to flich slightly which didn't go unnoticed. "Harry come sit down over here."Lucius said motion to the the empty couch across from him which was now occupied by Harry and Draco. "Harry, how was you childhood like?" Nacrissa asked. Harry looked up at her and looked back down at he his lap and began fidgeting. "Uh...you can say it was... um... eventful." Harry said unsure.

"What happened that was so eventful." Severus asked. Harry looked down. "Well when I went to the zoo and I saw a snake and it was the first time I discover I could talk in parsletounge." Harry explained. They all looked at him in shock. "You went to the zoo alone?" Lucius asked. Harry shook his head. "No I wasn't alone I had my cousin family come with me and I accidentally freed the snake and locking my cousin inside." Harry smirked evilly.

Everyone looked at Harry in suprised how much an evil aura was seething off of Harry. "Harry if you don't mind me saying but it seems like you deserve to be a Slytherin." Draco said. Harry looked over at him and laughed a little. "I was suppose to be in Slytherin but I asked the sorting hat to place me in Griffindor." Harry said. Smirking when he saw all those shocked faces. "You asked the sorting House to place you in Griffindor." Lucuis asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah." Harry looked over at the clock and saw it was getting close to Six. "Sorry I've to go my friend are going to be coming over soon." Harry said. Lucius ans Nacrissa nodded their heads in understatement. Draco got up and walked Harry to Floo. Harry leaned to kiss Draco passionately. "Bye Dray." Harry said flooing away. Draco smiled before going to return to his parents.

**Change Scene**  
><strong>Marauder's place<strong>

"I'm back."Harry said. Coming into the living room to find his godfathers snuggled next to each other. Harry smiled light before snapping a picture before waking them up. "Harry welcome back."Sirius said groggily as he sat up. Remus growled but woke up anyway. "Sorry Remus." Harry said "It ok I'm just hate being woken up." Remus said. Not soon after there was a knock on the front door which Harry went to go open the door.

"Hey guys."Harry said. As Hermione, Ginny, Luna gave him a hug and Nevile and Ron came inside. They all came inside and went into the living room. Remus served them all tea as he and Sirius went upstairs. "Harry, do you like living here with Sirius and Remus?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded "Yeah it never gets boring around here." Harry said next. They all stayed over until eight when Arthur came to pick everyone up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I hope it make senses. Leave comments they are a joy to read.


	5. Chapter 4:Dinner at the Malfoys

****Summary:****Draco and Harry have been dating since there third year now it is there Sixith Year when Sirius has finally gotten custody of Harry and he is about to move in with him and warning

**Recap:** Harry spends time at Malfoy Manor. When he comes home he also spends time with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you guys enjoy the this me what you think at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Book 1: <span>Summer Time Fun<span>**  
><strong>Ch.4: <span>Dinner at the Malfoy's<span>**

"Sirius, Harry come on down we have to get ready to leave." Remus said calling the two who were playing seeker. Sirius and Harry flew down and stopped next to Remus. "Where exactly are we going today?" Sirius asked. Looking over at Remus who sighed. "Were going over to Draco's House Sirius." Harry said. Sirius sighed also before grudgingly went up stairs to get clean. Once they were done all three of them went over to the floo. "Malfoy Manor." Harry said dropping the floo powder.

Once the got to Malfoy manor Sirius was the first person to step out and dusted himself off with the other two followed after. Draco came over to greet his guest and he walked over to them. Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come my parents are in the foyer waiting for dinner." Draco said. Smiling at Harry as they made thier way to the foyer. "Sirius it nice to see you again." Nacrissa said hugging his cousin.

"Its good to see you to Crissa." Sirius said hugging her back. "Remus." Lucius said. "Lucius, Severus." Remus said turning his attention to the two men behind Nacrissa. "Come let talk while we wait." Nacrissa said grabbing Remus and Sirius hand puling them to a near by couch and forced them to sit down. Once everyone was sitting the began to discuss just about everything. "Sirius I know it none of my business but when are you going to go back to Black manor?" Nacrissa asked.

Sirius stiffened at that question. "I'll never go back that place ever." Sirius said firmly. Remus put a comforting hand on Sirius shoulder. "I see." Nacrissa said sadly but understood the reason why Sirius never wanted to return. "Harry, how did you and Draco got together actually?" Severus asked. "Well it a really long story." Harry said. "Dinner won't be done for awhile so we got time." Lucius said.

"Well it was the start of our third year when I was heading back to dorms after our first day of our lessons." Harry started.

**Flashback scene**

Harry turned around the corner but bumped into something hard causing him to fall to the floor landing on the floor hard causing his to let out a suprize yelp. "Watch where your going Potter." Draco spat out. Draco looked down to see that Harry hand was bleeding. "Bloodly hell, Potter what happen to you hand." Draco said. "Nothing now if you excuse me I have to go." Harry said standing up and tried to walk around Draco but Draco stopped.

"Hold out your hand Potter." Draco said. Harry looked at him supicously. "I'm not going to do any thing but heal your ahbd so let me see your hand." Draco said. Harry begrudgingly held out his hand. Draco pulled out his wand. "Tergeo."Draco said. Harry looked as he saw the dried blood disappearing. "Vulnera Sanentur." Draco said next healing the gash. "Dittany."Draco said to prevent any scars. "What do those spells do?" Harry asked.

"Tergeo removes dried blood and prevents from blood to flow out the cut, Vulnera Sanentur is to heal any other injures and this one and Dittany prevents scars." Draco said putiing his wand away. "How do you know these spells." Harry asked. "You can study and practice them over the summer and I want to become a healer so I've to practice." Draco said. "Wait isn't magic forbidden out of school grounds." Harry said. "No only Offensive magic." Draco said.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said. "Your welcome,Potter." Draco said.

**End of Flashback Scene**

"So right after that you started dating." Remus said. "No, whenever Harry got hurt he would always come to me instead of Madame Promfrey." Draco said. Everyone looked to Harry. "I heard that Dumbledore has been slipping dreamless potion to make my mind easier to penetrate but I been practicing Occulmency to prevent it since third year." Harry said. "But why would he want to get into your mind." Remus asked. "He been planting different memories inside my mind trying him to trick me into thinking they were lord Voldemort's but I seen some of Lord Voldemort's memories and Dumbledore is no saint." Harry said.

"What did you see in Lord Voldemort's memories, Prongslet." Sirius asked. "I saw Tom protecting some guy and a baby in his hands then Dumbledore pushed Tom to the side and Kill the guy Tom was protecting and that baby." Harry said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Wait so what really going on?" Remus asked. "I know for a fact Tom not truly evil just pissed at Dumbly for killing whoever was that guy and that baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you guys love this chapter. I worked super hard on it. did you guys like the twist I will go into more detail how Harry and Draco got together later.


	6. Chapter 5:The Plan

**Book 1: Summer Time Fun**

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

"Harry, calm down." Draco said, pulling Harry into his lap.

Harry was sobbing profusely as he gripped onto Draco's shoulder and his head buried into his chest. Hermione and Ron watched their best friend be comforted by the Slytherin prince.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione asked shocked.

"What did The Headmaster say about this yesterday?" Ron asked. Sirius started to talk about what happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>"Sirius my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"<em>

_Sirius snorted; he knew quiet well the kind of person Dumbledore was and knew he was less than pleased to see him._

_"Where are they? Don't play dumb with me old man," he responded coldly._

_"I'm sorry but I don't believe I know what you are talking about. And you shouldn't be out and about anyway, it's not safe."_

_"I said 'don't play dumb' -and don't change the subject" Sirius snapped._

_"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The eggs, Harry's eggs. They're gone and you are the only one who had a problem with leaving them where they were. I know you're not stupid enough to sneak into Grimmauld to steal them yourself, so who'd you get to do your dirty work this time? Shacklebolt? Tonks? Moody maybe? You cannot just leave well enough alone can you?" Sirius was shaking by the end of his little tirade._

_"I regret to inform you, Sirius, that I do not have young Harry's offspring. In fact I do not know who took them or where they are being kept. Harry is more than welcome to come here himself and look."_

_"For your sake Dumbledore, I hope you come to your senses and give those eggs back before it's too late."_

_With that last bit of 'friendly advice', Sirius spun on his heels and left._

* * *

><p>Sirius finished telling them what happened.<p>

"That is what happened." Sirius concluded.

"We're going to search for more leads so don't worry." Remus said ruffling his godson's hair before the three adults left the room.

The twins entered the room as the three adults left the room.

"Ron, have you" "Seen Ginny?" The twins asked, completing each other's sentence as they walked towards their brother.

"No, why?" Ron asked.

"Cause she disappeared from her room yesterday." Fred said.

"How? The place is charmed so that we can't get outside without an adult present." Hermione said.

"We know- we asked if anyone went somewhere with her but they all say that they had no idea that she left." George said.

"But how didn't we notice she was gone?" Ron yelled. Draco glared at Ron as Harry began to stir in his sleep. Ron smiled sheepishly at Draco.

"Sorry. But what should we do about Ginny?" Ron asked looking over at his older brothers.

"We should go and see if Ginny's back at home?" Fred suggested. Ron and George nodded their heads and they started to leave the room to start looking for their sister.

Draco laid Harry's head back on the pillow and stood up. Draco walked passed Hermione writing Harry a quick note.

Once he was gone he began to whistle to call his owl Roman to the room. Draco gave his faithful owl the letter and it flew off heading to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Granger what is it?" Draco asked. "I have a hunch that everyone has gone to find the person who stole your eggs." Hermione told him. Draco nodded his head he was also surprised that they were doing something of the sort. "What does this have to do with us?" Draco asked.

"I'm suggesting that we go talk to the members or the order to see if they saw anything."

"That's brilliant." Draco said, and Hermione smiled and they began to walk down the hallway.

"Moody!" Hermione yelled as she spotted the peg legged man from down the hall. Moody grunted and tried to walk away faster to his room only to get cut off at the corner that was one two feet away. He sighed as the bushy haired teen continued to try to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Moody asked glaring at the teens. "We were wondering if you saw anything suspicious last night?" Draco asked hiding behind Hermione. Moody sighed and closed his one good eye as if he was trying to remember the night before.

"I remember the Weasley girl woke up quite early today and she passed and opened the door- but she stopped and started to eavesdrop, and she was caught when her mum and Dumbledore came out of the room and Molly took her daughter with her." Moody informed them.

"That means Ginny must know something!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah let's go, I have to tell Harry. You go to find Ron." Draco said before he speeded out of the room.

"Did he just call Ron, 'Ron'?" Hermione asked shocked. Hermione soon got over her shock to go searching for her boyfriend.

Ron and the twins were heading to their official home. Upon entering the house, they saw Ginny and their mum in a heated argument.

"Mum, Ginny, what's going on?" Ron yelled going in between his sister and mum.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Molly asked nervously, looking at her sons.

"We came to find Ginny- we found out she was missing and came her to look for her." George explained trying to analyze the situation.

"What were you fighting about, Mum?" Fred asked his mother.

Ginny turned to glare at her mother. "Tell them! You can't keep the truth from them or I'll tell them myself!"

Molly looked petrified at her daughter's words. "Mum, what is Ginny talking about?" Ron asked looking over at his mum confused. Molly down at her hands hesitantly.

Molly opened her mouth to explain to her children that…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please Look at my other stories. Thank you beta  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6:Warrant

**Book 1: Summer Time Fun**

**Ch.6: Warrant  
><strong>

"It terrible Harry he has issued the arrest of Sirius." Hermione said. Harry looked at her shocked while tears began to stream down the side of his face. "That old bastard." Draco hissed, as he pulled his boyfriend into his lap and tried to comfort him. "We have to hurry up and find him, Harry where did they go mate?" Ron asked, Looking down at his best-friend sadly.

"Sirius was taking Moony away for the full-moon so they will be back in a couple of minutes."Harry replied, wiping away his tears. "OK. until they get back where going to have to find some place for Sirius to hide." Hermione commented. Looking around at everyone. "He could stay at my place." Draco told everyone. The Golden Trio looked at each other then back at Draco.

"That not such of a good Idea,Draco." Harry said. "Why not?" Draco asked, looking over at his boyfriend suspiciously. "Sirius, hates to be in a pureblood mansion that why he never goes near his own house or even into the Weasly home " Harry explained, smiling at his boyfriend slightly. "Harry, we don't have many choices right now Sirius is going to have to take Draco on his offer, you to Harry." Hermione said.

"Why would Harry have to go with them?" Ron asked confusedly, looking over at his girlfriend. Hermione sighed,"Its because Sirius had custody of Harry and if Sirius is arrested Harry will be forced to go back to the Dursley's." Hermione explained. Harry paled at this. Draco noticed this and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"OK." Harry said, as the door flew open and Sirius came inside carrying an unconscious Remus in his arms placing him into the love seat couch. "Is he, ok?" Harry asked, running over to his Godfather. Sirius nodded his head as he casts a healing spell over Remus. "Yeah, Pronglet, Moony is alright just a little tired, so what have you guys been up to since we left?" Sirius asked, looking at them.

"Sirius we have some bad news." Ron said,looking at the tall black haired man. "OK, what is it."Sirius asked, going into his serious mode. "Dumbledore has issued a warrant for you arrest." Hermione said. Sirius eyes widen as he looked over at Harry sadly. "We need you to get ready to head to Malfoy manor." Harry explained, meeting his godfather gaze.

"You know I can't stay there Harry." Sirius told him. "You were fine when we went over there for dinner." Harry said. "That different Harry." Sirius uttered. "No it is not, you don't have a choice Sirius you are going to ways Willingly, or we will knock you out." Harry yelled, glaring at his Godfather causing him to flinch. "OK, OK, stop glaring at me, you sure do have your mother's attitude." Sirius muttered as Remus finally stirred awake opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning everyone." Remus said, looking over at everyone smiling. "Good morning." Everyone replied. Remus got up and went to go sat next to Sirius.

"Then it is settled then You three shall move in with Malfoy." Hermione said, putting an end to the discussion. Sirius opened his mouth to complain but the combined glares of Harry, and Hermione he closed his mouth and kept quiet. "We have to get going see you later Harry."Ron said, Grabbing his girlfriend's hand and walking out of the house.

"I will go tell my parents." Draco commented, walking over to the fire place. "Come on lets go pack." Harry said, as he and his godparents went upstairs to pack. "Once they were done Draco came upstairs to them. "My parents said it was OK,they were going to conjure up most of the second floor of the west wing to look like your house so their no need to pack up anything beside your clothes.

"Thank you Draco." Remus said, smiling at Draco. Draco nodded his head and they began to head back downstairs. They shrunk their suitcases down and placed them in their pockets. That when there was a knock on the door. "Open up this is the Ministry of Magic we have a warrant for Sirius Orion Black." A official told them.

"Hurry up." Draco yelled, as Remus stepped into the fire place. "Malfoy Manor." Draco said Dropping the powder onto the ground, while heard the door break down and off they went.

The official and two Aurors came as the saw the fire died down. "Damn he escaped." The official yelled hitting his fist into the wall.

The official turned around to see the two Aurors staring at him. "What are you looking at, hurry up and search the place." Official spat out. The Aurors swiftly went looking for clues after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy. <strong>**I got a new Beta for this story so hopefully it making it easier for to understand me, as well as follow where the story is going.  
><strong>

**Love You BETA: theoddpoetgirl  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Safe House

**Book 1: Summer Time Fun **

**Ch.7:Safe House  
><strong>

"Harry, are you sure that none will be able to find us here?" Sirius asked as he held Moony in his arms. Harry and Remus sighed once again. "Yes Sirius we are safe here, when are you going to be able to relax around here?" Harry asked. "As soon as the remove the picture of Mummy dearest of the wall right there." Sirius glared at the moving picture of his mom who glared right back at him.

She was scream profanity as soon as they arrived but a quick silencing spell put an end to that quickly.

"I'll ask mother about when they arrive." Draco told him as he entered the room gracefully.

"Draco, have you heard anything from my friends?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head and Harry sighed at this.

Draco walked over to his boyfriend and placed his boyfriend's head onto his lap. "Everything will be ok." Draco reassured him.

"I know but I can't help to worry about them." Harry said.

Remus smiled at the young couple as Padfoot finally managed to fall asleep after everything that happened before.

"Draco?!" Lucius called for his son as he and his wife made there way into the room. They let out a sigh as they saw there son, and the others were also here.

"Draco, what is going on we heard that the ministry of magic had sent a warrant after Sirius what is going on?" Nacrissa asked her son as she walked over towards them.

"We don't know all we know is that Granger and Weasley came to tell Harry before he was taken we don't know the details." Draco told his parents.

Lucius let out a sigh in relief. "I will try to see why an arrest was sent out for Sirius, I'll be back." Lucius said as he swiftly turned around and started to head towards his office.

Nacrissa removed the picture of Sirius mother out of the room. Harry and Draco began to place up everything as if it was the Marauders house as before.

Remus sighed missing his old home already. Harry noticed this an put a comforting hand on his shoulders. " Don't worry, we will have everything settled soon so just focus on your work." Harry reassured him.

"Your right, I have to continue to work hard." Remus said with determination.

"Yeah that it Moony keep a hold of your dream." Sirius murmured as he smiled at Remus. Remus nodded his head.

"Accio Notebook." Remus commanded as his notebook with all his notes for his school was in and he began working once again.

Harry smiled as he returned to cuddle with his boyfriend on the couch. Draco pressed his lips onto Harry's trying to coax him into letting him to deepen the kiss.

Harry moaned as he felt Draco mapping out every part of his mouth trying to memorize all the points that made him moan. Draco smirked and broke the kiss leaving a panting Harry eye raping him. "Draco you fuckin tease." Harry moaned as he laid his head onto his shoulder.

That is when the door opened up and Hermione and Ron walked into the room. "Harry, thank god your ok." Hermione said pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Yeah, mate you really had us worried for a second there." Ron commented as he approached his friend as well.

"Sorry, were all ok." Harry told them. Hermione went over to help Remus with he research and Ron started playing Wizard chest with Draco and Harry just took a nap beside Sirius.

Narcissa returned with dinner with the help of the house elves and Lucius returned not long after that. Sirius and Harry were woken up for the nap and were groaning about being awoken.

"Lucius, did you figure out why the issued the arrest of Sirius?" Nacrissa asked her husband, everyone turned there head curious of his answer. Lucius sighed as he composed himself.

"He was accused of child endangerment." Lucius commented.

"What do you mean child endangerment?" Sirius asked.

"You were accused of child endangerment because you had a minor around a threat aka Remus." Lucius said. Sirius was shocked and Remus felt his heart snapped in two at these words.

"I knew my presence was a burden." Remus murmured. Sirius turned to his attention to Remus. "Remus no matter what anyone says you will always be just Remus." Sirius told him sternly. Remus nodded his head feeling slightly better.

Harry sighed knowing he would have to go to that stuffy Court room once again. "I'm hate court." Harry mumbled as he glared at his peas. "Harry, stop glaring you going to burn holes into the plate."Hermione joked. This caused the tension to break in the room as it was replaced with laughter.

They all began eating once again. Remus talked to Lucius about the Werewolf school. While Sirius and Nacrissa talked about their childhood together. Draco and Ron were talking about Wizard chess and Harry and Hermione were discuss about there summer homework.

As they finished eating dinner Severus walked into the dinning room. "Lucius we have a problem." Severus said. Lucius locked eyes with Severus and nodded his head. Lucius kissed his wife goodbye before following Severus out of the room.

"Mother, what going on?" Draco asked. Nacrissa nodded her head she had no idea what was going on either. Harry and the other looked worriedly.

Change scene

"What going on Severus?" Lucius asked. "Lucius, it not good we have to attend a meeting." Severus told him. "What so bad, you don't mean that-" Lucius said, but the look on Servus face answered that question for him. He knew that by the end of the week someone may be leaving there family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy. ****I got a new Beta for this story so hopefully it making it easier for to understand me, as well as follow where the story is going.  
><strong>

**Love You BETA: theoddpoetgirl  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Another Friday

**Book 1: Summer Time Fun **

**Ch.8:Another Friday  
><strong>

"Harry, mate you in here?" Ron asked as he stood in front of the door for five minutes. After knocking, he pulled at the door to find it open. Ron stepped inside to see his best friend and Draco on the bed snogging.

After ten minutes of not noticing his presence, Ron decided to make himself known to the couple by pushing them both off the bed. Draco and Harry turned to glare at Ron.

" What is it, Ron?" Harry asked sitting back on the bed staring at his best mate.

"I was wondering if you were going to study with us before school starts." Ron said. Harry looked over at Ron and smiled.

"Of course I'll be there; I have yet to even touch our summer work." Harry said as Ron broke out into a grin.

"Me too. Hey Malfoy, do you want to join us for studying?" Ron asked. Draco looked over at Ron surprised.

"Yeah my friend should be coming over soon to try, " Draco commented.

"Trying to blame me are you?" Harry joked, swatting Draco arm playfully. Ron got up to start to look for Hermione.

"I can't believe in just a couple of weeks we will be back in school," Harry said.

"Don't you worry, this school year I'll be by your side," Draco said, pulling his Harry into a hug.

**Change scene**

**With Black**

"Remus!" Sirius called out to his lover, who was in the bathroom for an hour now. Severus turned the corner to see the distraught Sirius Black in front of the bathroom calling out to Remus. Severus walked over to Sirius to find out what was wrong.

"Remus went into the bathroom an hour ago and has yet to come out."

"Why didn't you just use your magic to open the door?" Severus asked Sirius.

"I can't, otherwise they would have picked up on my magical signature," Sirius informed him.

Severus hated to say this that was really smart of Black. He sighed as he pulled out his wand and said "_alohomora,_" then the door creaked open. Sirius instantly flew into the bathroom to find Remus on the toilet and his eyes were blood shot.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, kneeling in front of Remus. Severus stepped into the bathroom and observed the bathroom. He sensed the faint sent of an unfamiliar spell.

Remus flew into Sirius's arms and began to cry. Sirius and Severus looked at Remus worriedly. Sirius gathered his lover into his arms and carried him away.

**Change scene**

**With the Malfoys**

Lucius was laying his head on his wife's lap, thinking about what he and Severus discussed yesterday.

"Cissy, what do you think of having another kid?" Lucius asked his wife. Narcissa looked over at her husband in shock.

"Why do you have a certain interest in kids now?"

"I've just been thinking about it lately, do you not want any more kids?"

"That's not true and you know it Luc, I'm just worried that's all."

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." Lucius said, pulling his wife into a comforting hug. He could not bear to tell his wife of what was soon to come.

**Change scene**

**With Ministry**

"What do you mean you lost them?" The Minister yelled at the group of aurors that were sent to retrieve Black and Potter.

"You all are completely useless! Get out of my sight!" The Minister snapped at they as they fled the room.

**Change Scene**

**With Lovegood**

"Neville, help me send the invitations," Luna said as she had a basket that was filled with envelops.

"Alright," Neville said walking over to Luna, and they began to walk to the owlry. They handed the basket to Luna's trusty owl. The owl flew off, heading to it first destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy. ****I got a new Beta for this story so hopefully it making it easier for to understand me, as well as follow where the story is going.  
><strong>

**Love You BETA: theoddpoetgirl  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Party and Study date

**Book 1 Summer Time Fun**  
><strong>Chapter 9: Party and Study Date<strong>

"Harry, where are you going?" Draco asked his boyfriend. "Luna said she would send me a letter this summer and I have not received a single letter from her," Harry said as he walked up to the owlery. Draco followed closely behind him.

Opening the door, he saw Luna's owl flying inside with two letters in its beak. Walking over, Harry petted the owl's head and took the letters. He handed one to Draco and they read them to themselves. "We're going right?" Harry asked hopefully as he looked at his boyfriend. Turning around, he looked at his boyfriend with passive face before breaking into a cheesy grin. "Of course were going, love," he replied. Harry let a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Draco, you here?" Blaise asked as he opened the door to find Harry and Draco snogging on the bed. They broke away once they heard Blaise step in the room.<p>

"Hey Blaise," Draco said as he gave Harry one last peck on the cheek before getting off the bed.

"Come on love birds, the others are waiting," Blaise teased as Harry and Draco followed him to the foyer where they saw Pansy, Hermione, and Ron who were having a staring contest.

Draco cleared his throat before going to draw their attention.

"Let's start," Harry said as they all sat down after. Barely five minutes have after they started; Harry and Ron put their heads down in defeat. "Come on you guys, it's barely been fine minutes and you already gave up," Hermione said glaring at her friends.

"Sorry 'Mione but some of us hate potions," Ron and Harry said in unison. "Maybe Draco can help you. Snape been giving him private lessons since he was small, so he could teach you," Blaise says.

"Help us, Draco Malfoy!" Ron and Harry pleaded. Sighing, Draco grabbed his notes and began to explain how the potion worked. "So we have to chop the newt into chunks?" Ron asked. "No, you need to chop the newt in order to make sure your potion does not blow up," Draco informed. "I see," Ron said as he finished up his essay. "Hey Granger do you think you can help me with transfiguration?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded her head before moving over to help the Slytherin. Harry smiled as he saw the interaction of his and Draco's friends coming into action.

* * *

><p>"Come on Draco, or were going to be late!" Harry yelled as he and the others waited for the youngest Malfoy to come down stairs. "It's no use Harry, Draco is a perfectionist. He's going to be there for a while." Blaise informed.<p>

"How rude of you to say that, Zabini when I just got finished," Draco said as he climbed down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of black leathers jeans that held his lower body in all the right places. He had a long sleeve emblem green shirt on that seemed to be made of out some type of silk and also had a silver dragon necklace with emeralds for his eyes. Draco took Harry's breath away to say the least. Draco began to eye rape Harry as soon as he saw him. Harry was wearing a pair of black slacks with red button up shirt that had two buttons undone. What shocked Draco the most was Harry was actually nice and neat, as well as having contacts in.

"You look gorgeous, love," Draco said, kissing Harry deeply. Harry moaned softly as he felt Draco's growing erection on his inner thigh. "Enough you two or you'll be giving us a show," Pansy teased.

Draco groaned as he pulled away from Harry as they head towards the Floo. The first ones who entered were Hermione and Ron, then Pansy and Blaise, and finally was Draco and Harry

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy. ****I got a new Beta for this story so hopefully it making it easier for to understand me, as well as follow where the story is going.  
><strong>

**Love You BETA: theoddpoetgirl**


	11. Chapter 10: Party Hardy

**Book 1: Summer time Fun**

**Chapter 10: Party Hardy**

As Harry and Draco exited the floo, they saw Luna waiting for them. "Hey Harry, Draco." Luna said as she smiled aloofly as the approached the blonde girl.

"Hey Luna." "Hello Luna," the words came out of the couple as the stood next to Luna.

"Come on, the others are in the foyer," Luna said as she took them to the room to the right of them. Once they came into the room they saw Neville, Theodore, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, and Cedric all there. The room was decorated with many bright and neon colors.

There was a variety of foods and drinks from chocolate frogs to Pizza.

Neville started to approach them slowly, still weary of being around Slytherins.

"Hey Harry, Malfoy," Neville said as he gave them an uneasy smile.

"Hey Neville, how is your summer going?" Harry asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

"It was good, I help Luna set up the party since Gran let me stay over here for a couple of days."

"So Luna really wanted to make this party special?"

"Yeah, it took us a week to prepare everything."

There was an awkward silence that developed over them. "Harry, I'm going to go talk to Theodore, I will see you in a little bit," Draco said pecking his boyfriend on the cheek before walking away to Theodore who was standing by the buffet table.

"I knew you would be coming over here soon, Draco," Theodore said, as he smirked at the Slytherin Prince.

"Oh shut it, Theodore," Draco said hitting him in his arm.

"No need to resort to violence, Draco, I'm just stating that you gave up awfully quickly."

"I didn't give up; I just didn't want Longbottom wetting his pants and Harry to get mad at me."

"You would think he would have gotten used to, huh?"

"Yeah," Draco said as they looked over at Neville who was now talking to Harry with ease without the Slytherin in his presences.

Luna was over near the DJ and whispered something to his ear. The DJ nodded his head changed the song to something with a little more beat.

Neville and Harry parted there ways after they finished talking. Neville went to go join Luna before she pulled him to go dance, while Harry walked over to his best friend who were making out in the corner.

"Guys we came here to have fun, not watch you guys snog," Harry joked playfully. Hermione glared at him after she broke away from Ron who was slightly dazed.

"Ronikins are you ok? " The twins asked their younger brother.

"Huh, oh uh yeah I'm fine," Ron said as he finally returned to planet earth. The twins laughed at this and began to taunt Ron.

"Ron loves Hermione."

"No George he loves her kisses"

"Yeah, they make him go crazy," The twins and Harry started to burst out laughing, while Ron and Hermione turned red in embarrassment.

"Quit laughing you guys, it not funny," Ron yelled at them.

"Not for you, maybe, but for us it is," Fred commented before he started to laugh again.

Once Harry was calm enough to talk again, he looked over to Hermione and asked "Mione' do you know who is the DADA teacher is this year?"

"Yeah, It someone from the Order called Moody."

"I heard about him, Dad said he has this weird eye and a peg leg," Ron informed them

"That strange," Harry said.

"Draco, what are we going to do about you-know-what?" Pansy asked, there Slytherin leader.

"I don't know Pansy, I'll try my best to get us out of it, but no promise," Draco said, to the Slytherins that stood next to him.

"Enough with this depressing stuff, let's go dance," Blaise said grabbing ahold of Pansy, hand pulling her to the dance floor.

"I really need to get a girlfriend…" Theodore said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"You never know… maybe you will get a boyfriend," Draco said before he started to walk away.

"Wait Draco, what are you trying to say?" Theodore yelled at him as Draco walked over to his boyfriend.

"Hey there," Draco said wrapping his hands around his boyfriend waist and planted a kiss on his neck.

"Nothing much, just making fun of Ron," Harry told his boyfriend as he watched the twins mess with Ron.

"Can you believe tomorrow we're going to be heading back to Hogwarts?" Harry questioned as he turned to face his boyfriend.

"I know, time went by so fast."

"Yeah and soon we will be graduating too."

"What are you guys saying? We still have to years left!" Hermione asked the couple.

"You're right Hermione; this means I still have time to beat your high scores at school." Draco said smugly.

The party went on until eleven o'clock at night when everyone decided to go home.

"Bye Snuffles, Remus," Harry said as he walked off the platform onto the train. He waved goodbye to his used- to- be- Defense Against the Dark Arts- teacher and the giant black dog that stood next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy. ****I got a new Beta for this story so hopefully it making it easier for to understand me, as well as follow where the story is going. This is the last chapter to this book.  
><strong>

**Love You BETA: theoddpoetgirl**


	12. IT IS HERE!

**IT IS HERE**

**DEAR FAITHFIUL READERS,**

**The time has come to unleash the Second book out of the Trilogy,It started of with Book 1: Summer Time Fun and Is about to kick off with a Start with it Sequel Book 2: School Troubles. The votes had been casted, decisions have been made Today Shall be the unleashing of Book 2: Shool Troubles.**

**I hope to see many more Reviews and a lot more Followers this is you Author saying Go READ some FANFICTION! (don't forget to review)**


End file.
